Swapping with a Kiss
by Midget-Littleone
Summary: Ikuto wakes up.finding that he is in a girl's body,A girl's body that has PINK hair... Whilst,Amu wakes up finding that she's in a man's body.A certain man's body,that owns BLUE hair!Could all of THIS have happened because of a CERTAIN KISS!
1. Chapter 1

Midget: Hihi! I'm new to this so I'm still a amateur at this... I'm sorry! But I know everyone of you people out there LOVE the couple AMUTO! I love it too! DAISKI AMUTO! I just ABSOLUTELY HATE TADAMU! ESPECIALLY TADAGAY!

Tadase (TADAGAY): (sad face) Why does everyone hate TADAMU? And why does EVERYONE have to keep calling me TADAGAY? And WHY THE HELL is there TADAGAY in brackets next to my name? What have I done wrong to deserve this? And I will NEVER FORGIVE IKUTO FOR STEALING AWAY ALL MY FANS AND AMU!

Midget: OMIGOD! Give it up already! EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE prefers AMUTO than TADAMU! And EVERYONE prefers IKUTO than TADAGAY! Why can't you get that through your THICK SKULL? And I'm sorry for popping your bubble but you never had any fans in the first place.. or at least they were UNDER sub zero... And how the hell did you get in anyway? SECURITY! Oh.. and by the way TADAGAY... Everyone here knows you're gay... even you do, so don't try to DENY it... (Starts chanting and pointing at TADAGAY... "You are a GAYLORD, You are a GAYLORD, DON"T DENY..)

Tadase (TADAGAY): (Gets pulled away ... by security..) I am not GAY!

Midget: GAG HIM!

Tadase (TADAGAY): Why do I even bother? I knew this would hap- (Gets gagged and dragged away...)

Midget: So anyway, now that he's gone... This fanfic will be an AMUTO one...

Amu & Ikuto: Another one...? HOW MANY ARE THERE GOING TO BE?

Midget: Oh good... both of you are here.. Now.. I want you both to read it and tell me what you think of it! (Hands them pieces of paper..)

Amu: (Reads) No way am I swapping bodies with a certain someone! (Glares at Ikuto)

Ikuto: No way am I turning into a woman! I may be pervy but I still have my PRIDE!

Amu: (Gives Ikuto the Death Glare..) If you do anything perverted to my body.. I am going to KILL YOU!

Midget: I have a feeling that this bickering won't end anytime soon so let's just get started shall we? Anyone going to do the disclaimer?

Tadase (TADAGAY): I'll do it!

Midget: SHUT THE HELL UP! I thought I told security to get you out of here already.. anyway.. I am not allowing you to do it EVER! So I'll do it! I do NOT own Shugo Chara... Though I wish I did.. Anyway.. Let's get started!

Ikuto's POV

I opened my eyes.. URGH.. Why the hell is my head throbbing so badly? Huh? What the hell is this? I looked around in the surroundings that I have woken up in... Why am I in Amu's room? I thought back at the events that happened last night...

~Flash Back~

I bent down looking at Amu's cute, adorable face... She stared back at me. "Heh..." I smirked at her, unleashing one of my drop dead gorgeous smiles at her. Yeah, that's right.. I knew how deadly my smile was, I could grab any girls heart, and that included Amu's. "Getting lost in my eyes now are we?" I teased her. "Urg! As if! No girl would ever fall in love with your good looks, and your husky manly voice and especially not your hot body!"

"Eh... You think I have a hot body?" I teased her once more.

"As i- " She tried saying but she couldn't finish her sentence. Because I pressed my lips against hers. She broke the kiss by pushing me away. "URG! Y-you PERVERT! Get out of here!" She tried to push me off her balcony but before she could I already jumped off it.

"Good Night, Amu", I said after I safely landed on the ground my head looking up at her little face.

Before she could respond, I was already walking away from her house and towards my own.

~End of Flash back~

That's right I walked home and slept in MY OWN BED... But, if that was the case... How did I end up in AMU's room? She couldn't have possible KIDNAPPED me and CARRIED me here...Why would she ever do that? Before I could answer my own question, Amu's little sister Ami opened the door and ran in. "Oh shit!" I thought to myself. "She's gonna tell her parents that I'm in Amu's room!". Speaking of Amu...I looked around. "Where the hell is AMU?" I thought to myself.

The little brown haired girl just ran up to me, like nothing was weird at all, and flung herself at me.

"Onee-cha n, Onee-chan!" She cried.

"Umm, Don't you mean... Onii- ", Shit why did my voice sound so girly? Why did it sound so high- pitched? Why did..Why did it sound so much like Amu's?

I stared down at myself. These weren't my clothes, these were Amu's. I couldn't help but notice PINK HAIR sitting on MY shoulders. I touched it and flinched. I slowly followed the pink hair to where it came from.. I found that the source was INDEED from my own scalp. Oh crap! I ran out of Amu's room and into her bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wait, hold on a minute, If I WAS staring at MYSELF in the mirror, why the HELL was AMU's reflection staring back at ME? This had got to be a bad dream! This couldn't be happening to me! Wait, if I was in Amu's body, then that meant that she MUST be in my own body! I had to talk to her now!

I ran back into Amu's bed room. Once Ami saw me back in the room she ran up to me and hugged me... Gosh! She reminded me of Utau, always flinging herself at me.. At least she was light and cute, UNLIKE Utau...

"Onee- chan, Onee-chan! What tar ya 'ookin' faw?" the brown haired girl cried.

"Umm, Onee-chan's looking for her cell phone, so does Ami-chan know where it is?" I couldn't believe it... I just referred to myself as, "Onee-chan". I truly AM such a sad excuse for a man, but anyhow! Desperate times call for desperate measures!

"Yay! Helpin'! I wuv helpin'! Onee-chan, don't cha always leave your cell phone in ya skuul bawg?" the brown haired girl yelled out.

Hmmm... school bag, in MIGHT be in there... Where does she keep her school bag? I looked around the room and found it laying by her closet door. Bingo! There it is! I ran over to the bag and kneeled down to pick it up. Damn it was heavy, what the HELL did she put in her school bag. I found out when I tipped the contents of the bag out onto the floor. Let's see books, books, accessories, weird shiny thing... Hold on a minute it's her cell phone! I picked it up and flipped it open. I scrolled down her contacts list and saw my name. I clicked on it and held it to my ear. While waiting for Amu to pick up the phone I tuned to Ami and patted her on the head and mouthed the words, "Thank you".

After a few rings she picked up.

Amu's POV

-RING-RING-

Dammit! What the hell was making that annoying sound? Shit! My cell phone! I threw off my blanket and ran to my school bag, or what I thought was my school bag, which appeared to be (at the moment) nothing but thin air... I clearly remembered my school bag being near my closet. But where the hell was my closet? I looked around at my surroundings... Where the hell was my room?

-RING-RING-

Oh right, the damn phone... The ringing appeared to be coming from the bedside table... I walked over to it and found quite a stylish black phone. Who the hell could be calling me so early in the morning? I glanced down at the caller id and was so flabbergasted at the name blinking on the screen. Who the hell was using my goddamn phone?

I flipped the stylish clump of technology open and placed it on my ear. "OI YOU!" I yelled into the phone. Who the hell did this punk think he/she was? Using my phone, without my permission! I was already pissed off at having my room disappear and it being changed into a different one. "DROP MY PHONE DOWN NOW! I mean it! You DAMN creep! Who the hell said you could touch my phone without permission?"

OHMIGOD! Why was my voice so deep and husky and manly and oh so sexy? Why the hell did it sound JUST LIKE the same voice..the same voice as that intimidating, perverted cat, IKUTO!

"Oi, Amu!", Oh my god... I could hear MY OWN voice speaking to me on the other line! What the hell is happening to me?

"Who the HELL is this?" I yelled back. My voice was shaking.

"It's Ikuto! I know you may be scared right now, but have you checked how you looked yet?" The voice (That sounded exactly like mine) replied.

"IKUTO! Is this one of your tricks again? And why does your voice sound exactly like mine and mine sounds exactly like your's? And no, I haven't looked at myself yet.. I'm not as VAIN as you are! I just woke up... what do you expect?" I yelled, into the object.

"Okay, Don't walk anywhere near a mirror or let anyone see you! I'll be right over!" The perverted cat assured. He then ended the call.

URGH! The pervert had the nerve to use my phone and then hang up on me? Who the hell did he think he was?

I put the piece of technology down and sat on the bed. Who's bedroom was I in? I stood up and walked around the room. Stopping at the study table. There was a picture of a little boy there, a cute little boy with a serious looking face, with midnight blue hair. He was standing, holding a violin.

Wait, isn't that Ikuto? I'M IN IKUTO'S ROOM?

Ikuto's POV

I shut Amu's phone and ran out of her bedroom. Down the stairs and ran into the kitchen/dining room/ living room area straight for the main door. But before I could do that I noticed that I had two pairs of eyes locked onto me. One pair belonging to Amu's mum and the other belonging to Amu's dad.

Wow! Wasn't this just great... Great idea to just run down here... forgetting a "little something", HER PARENTS!

"Umm, honey? Shouldn't you change before heading out?" Amu's mum asked me.

I looked down at Amu's body. DAMN! I was still in her PJ's!

"And may, I ask where you're heading to so early in the morning?" Amu's dad asked me. "OH NO! Amu-chan! My little sparrow is leaving the nest!" I ignored her dad and faced her mum.

"Oops, I forgot, I'll go back up and change." I said and ran up the stairs.

I told Ami that I was going to change and gently pushed her out the door. Once the place was safe, I raised my hand up to unbutton the first button, then I stopped. CRAP! I totally forgot this was AMU's body and not mine. Shit! Guess I couldn't change... But I couldn't take the front door out of the house so I turned towards her balcony. I climbed up onto the railing ready to jump, when I realised that since I was in Amu's body, I didn't have my cat-like senses. Which meant that I couldn't guarantee that I would land on my feet. So I had to take the long way and climb down the pipes.

Once my foot touched the ground I started sprinting, sprinting over to my house.

Amu's POV

I saw out of the corner of my eye, a figure climbing through the window. AH! A CREEP!

Out of instinct I picked up a piece of stationary from Ikuto's desk and shutting my eyes chucked it at the figure. All I heard was an "OOF.." And it sounded like my voice...

I lifted up my head to face the strange figure and opened my eyes. My eyes widened and I placed a look of shock on my face.

OMIGOD! How could this be happening to me? Why was I facing ...myself? How could this be..? I'm me, obviously. So how could there be another one of me?

"Amu, I know this may be shocking but you must be calm and try not to scream..." My body (Which was at the same time not possessed by me, the owner.) said.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled at my body.

"Ikuto, but this is the least of your problems right now... You must promise NOT to scream!" He pushed me in front of his bedroom mirror and told me to look at my reflection.

Ikuto's POV

"AHHHHHH! ****! Mother ****ing! How could this happen!" Amu screeched. But instead of it sounding like her girlish voice it was low and husky.

Amu ran over to the wall of Ikuto's bedroom and started bashing her head on it. "How *bash* could *bash* this *bash* happen *bash* to *bash* me! *bash*"

"Oi!" I exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing to MY body?"

She lifted her head up and I saw blood dripping from MY fore head. I ran up to her and pulled her away from the wall. "What the hell were you thinking? You're gonna make me look like a BIG IDIOT at school tomorrow! This." I said pointing at the body Amu was possessing right now. "Is MY body, It belongs to me. So, you can't just start making it BLEED!"

There was a silence so I spoke breaking the silence. "Realising that I'm right, huh?" I said smirking. I couldn't hear her say anything, instead all I heard was sounding like some grown up man full on crying. Shit! Damn she sounds horrible, crying in MY voice, in MY body. I did what I normally would do. I pulled her up. But this time when I did that, she was so heavy! Dammit, Amu's body had barely any muscles and my body structure was WAY to heavy for Amu's body to carry.

When I finally pulled her up, I pulled her close to me and hugged her. I was going to rest my chin (Which Amu use to possess.) on her head. (Which I use to possess.) But I stopped after some pretty awkward attempts. I found that I was just digging my (Amu's) chin into her (My) stomach. Why the hell did her body have to be SO DAMN SHORT? I found that I had to look up at her. Well... this is awkward..

Midget: So, how d'ya like it? And may I just say… I did NOT copy anyone's fanfic! I found out there were a few AFTER I finished typing this chapter up… And they all bailed out on the "Switching bodies" Idea a FEW YEARS AGO! But No way, am I giving up on this idea! I made it up so I'm sticking to it!

Tadase(Tadagay): We're ALL IN THIS TOGE-

Midget: SECURITY! *mumbles* What kinda shit place is this? It doesn't even have a secure security! Even Tadagay can come in…

Tadase(Tadagay): Wait! Before I get gagged AGAIN! Let me just say: Amu! I WUV- *Gets punched in face*

Ikuto: *Blows on his knuckles… In a REALLY COOL way…* Save it… Gaylord..

Amu: Well this is AWKWARD… Umm.. hehe… Well.. PLEASE R&R!

Midget: Oh and… I'll probably put up the next chapter next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Midget: HIHI!~ I'm back with ANOTHER CHAPTER!~ OH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? OHOHOHO!~ ( HEHE! I always wanted to do one of those crazy laughs like the crazy girl in Ouran Host Club!)

Ikuto: OMy… She is crazy…

Midget: OiI I HEARD THAT! But…

Amu: But?

Ikuto: But what?

Midget: But… I'll forgive you on ONE CONDITION!

Ikuto: And THAT is?

Midget: Amu.. I know he's YOUR GUY and all but may I?

Amu: Sure.. He's a perv anyway…

Midget: ~KYA!~ *HUGS IKUTO*

Ikuto: Chehh… All you wanted was a HUG?

Midget: WHAT? I'm a SIMPLE MINDED PERSON!

Ikuto: Heh… More like a STUPID minded person!

Midget: WAH! AMU- CHAN! IKUTO-CHAN's Being EVIL!

Amu: What the HELL is wrong with you, IKUTO? She's ONLY A 12- yr- old!

Ikuto: But, she's EVIL TOO!

Midget: Whisper: hehe… Ikuto-chan got yelled at by Amu-chan… hehe.

Ikuto: See? She's TOTALLY FAKING it!

Midget: Whisper: Oh, crap! He found out!

Midget: WAHH! Ikuto-chan's being EVIL! He says I'm FAKING it!

Amu: Ikuto! I told you to stop!

Midget: I'll forgive him on one condition!

Ikuto: Ooh.. Let me guess… Another HUG?

Midget: That would be nice but, I was thinking that YOU should do the DISCLAIMER!

Ikuto: NO WAY!

Midget: I'll KILL you in this fanfic!

Ikuto: WHAT? AMU-KOI!~

Amu: Midget, I give you my APPROVAL.

Ikuto: HUH?

Midget: Okay, Ikuto!

Ikuto: FINE! Midget DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA…

Midget: See? That wasn't SO HARD! Now, Let me HUG you!

Ikuto: Fine… Just one hug!

Midget: ARIGATO! *HUGS* Now! LET'S START THIS CHAPTER!

Ikuto: Umm… Littleone?

Midget: Hmmm?

Ikuto: You can let go of me now…

Midget: Hehe…. YO AMU! You can have your pervert back now!

Ikuto's POV

It's morning again huh? And I'm still stuck in Amu's body… Well, This sucks….

Might as well get ready for school, huh? Let's see, first we have to brush the teeth!

I walked into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, applying a decent amount of toothpaste on it before, stuffing it in my mouth and running it back and forth on the surface of the smooth edges of her teeth. After I thoroughly scrubbed the inside of her mouth, I got rid of the foaming substance that was left in her mouth.

Okay, now, TIME TO CHANGE! I casually walked into her closet and took out her school uniform. Now, reaching my hands up to release the buttons of her pajamas, to shed the clothing off her body.

I flinched, then I remembered that this WASN'T MY BODY… This body belonged to AMU. Now, how am I supposed to wear her school uniform if I can't even get CHANGED?

I guess I'll have no choice but to call Amu to come over.. Now where did I leave her phone?

Amu's POV

-RING-RING-

Now who could that be? I was just about to call Ikuto to come over so that he could help me change into his school uniform. Because, obviously, I DO NOT want to see his lower half… You know? I'm STILL YOUNG so I DO NOT want to BURN my eyeballs and scar my brain. Oh well… might as well answer the incoming call, so after that then I can call Ikuto.

I flipped the phone open and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Yo", ARGH! I have to get used to hearing my voice talking back to me. So, It's Ikuto, huh? Well, this is convenient…

"Oh! Ikuto! I was just about to call you to come over-".

"I was about to ask you to come over to-".

"Ask you to change the clothes on your body," we said in unison.

"Oh, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE IN MY BODY! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT MY BODY, YOU P-PERVERT!" I yelled into the phone. No way was I going to let him look at my body.

"I know, I know… I'll feel awkward anyway, you know… if I look at your body. That's why I'm calling you to come help me." He replied. Man, I REALLY need to get used to hearing my voice saying his words…

"Oh… I'll be right over!"

"Wait! But your pare-", but before he could continue, I pressed the 'end call' button.

I'd better hurry or we'll BOTH be late for school. I ran out of the house and towards my own.

Finally, I reached my house. Now, the front door, all I have to do now is ring the doorbell! I pushed the doorbell button and waited, after a few seconds the door opened and my parents were standing in the door way.

"OKASA-", I was going to say 'Okasan', but I remembered that I couldn't address her as 'Okasan' right now, since she technically wasn't my mother right now…

"Umm, mister. May I ask who you are?", my mother asked me.

"Honey, I don't think we should talk to him…", my dad said, then he leaned in close to her ear and whispered: "He looks like a gangster!". But it was still loud enough for me to hear.

"Umm, My name is Ikuto. I'm Amu's friend.", hopefully saying that would let me into the house.

"Hmm… Amu has never mentioned your name before, so I'm sorry, but I can't let you in.", my mother gave me an apologetic face and closed the door on me. ON ME! THEIR OWN DAUGHTER! But I guess I can't really blame them since I'm currently in a man's body, and my dad doesn't really like random guys…

So now what was I going to do?

I took out Ikuto's phone from my pocket and scrolled down his contacts list. Well… I didn't really have to scroll down since he placed me at the top of his list. And that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that he labelled my phone number: 'Amu-koi'! AMU-KOI! Who the HELL did he think he was? We're NOT DATING! Our relationship right now was just: Pervert and Sane Person. That's it! Nothing more, nothing less!

I furiously clicked the call button and raised the phone to my ear.

-RING-RING-

He accepted the call.

"Hey, umm, I'm out side look down once your on the balcony.", I mumbled into the phone.

I saw my face stick out from above the railing… I've got to get used to that as well… huh?

"Yeah… I see you…", he replied back.

"So, umm, my parents won't let me in…"

"Well… I was going to tell you that they wouldn't but you ended the call… So really… you had it coming."

"Okay, I'll admit it's my fault but now how am I going to get in?"

"Just do what I always do…", he placed a smirk onto his sneaky face. Oh yeah… and how exactly am I going to do that? I can't even climb a tree for god's sake!

"I can't climb…", I whispered, hopefully he didn't hear me…

"Hmm… Say that again, miss?", What the hell? Was this DAMN idiot deaf or something?

"I can't climb.", I said in my normal voice.

"Still can't hear you…", he said in that annoying tone he has. SERIOUSLY! He can't hear me? When I get up there I'm gonna BITE that guy's head off!

"I CAN"T CLIMB, YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!"

"Oh… Now I see… But you have to remember that now you're in my body. So that means you have my cat-like senses, where as the body that you once possessed still can't climb a think, trust me I tried…"

Oh, that's right! I'm in Ikuto's body now! I can just jump up and I'll be there!

Ikuto's POV

Amu jumped up so now she was standing on the railings of her balcony. (Just like how I used to stand…) She jumped off and started yelling at me.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU LABELLED ME ON YOUR PHONE AS: 'Amu-koi'! YOU HAVE ABOSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING!"

"A guy can dream right?", I answered, smugly.

"IN MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"You know?", I said pointing to her clock on her bedside table. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up."

"Oh… you right!"

She took out my school uniform and closed her (My) eyes.

"Okay, my eyes are closed so hurry up and change the clothes on your body!", she yelled.

"You mean my eyes…", I said as I slowly took off the clothes of the body I used to possess and put on my school uniform.

"Okay, now it's my turn for you to change the clothes on your body.", I said, once I completed my task.

"Oh.", she finally opened her eyes.

I closed my eyes and felt her slowly unbutton the buttons of her pajamas. It felt kinda weird, you know, even though this wasn't my body… it still felt weird.

"Oi, I'm done, pervert.", she said once she finished. Hearing the sound of my own voice talking to me felt…weird. I guess I've just got to get used to that…huh?

"Now, come on! Or we'll be LATE!", she said, dragging me towards her bedroom door.

"Ehhem." I said, fake coughing. "Remember, YOUR PARENTS."

"Oh… right, then let's take the window instead!"

"You do know that if I take the window with you, your parents would think I just disappeared right? So, I have to take the front door."

"But that would mean that, I'll have to jump alone and I might break my neck and… possibly…die…" Man, she knew how to exaggerate.

"You now have my cat-like reflexes, remember?", I gave her a smirk.

"Oh…yeah!", she ran over to her balcony and before she could jump of the railings… I pushed her over. What? She'll be fine! It's not like she'll die… just think of it as pay-back for yesterday. (You know, when she hit my head on the wall, so much, that it started bleeding?) Anyway, she has my cat-like reflexes now… So, there is ABSOLUTELY nothing to worry about.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, DUMBASS!", Heh, I got her angry now.

"OKAY, FOR THAT! I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO WAIT FOR YOU TO COME DOWN. YOU CAN COME TO CLASS LATE FOR ALL I CARE!", she gave me a huff and walked to the direction of our high school.

Heh…She can be so CHILDISH some times…

Midget:Sooo? How did you like it? I promise I'll update by next week, if I don't then I'm sorry. But I've had HEAPS of testings so please, give me a small little break and I'll be right back on it! I'll update SOON! I'll start working on the third chapter now! SAYUNARA! (I think I spelt it wrongly… heh…heh… YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO LAUGH, GODDAMMIT!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Midget: I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to ask you guys to R&R!

Ikuto: Amu! Midget messed up!

Amu: Just leave her alone!

Midget: What is wrong with you Ikuto? Are you trying to get me in trouble… because you DO know that if you do… I can instantly GET RID off you. And none of the fans want that, I don't want it either… And I know that you don't want it as well…

Ikuto: ….fine….

Midget: GOOD KITTY!~ *HUGS* Now, where's Yoru?

Yoru: Me here! NYA!~

Midget: YORU!~

Yoru: Huh… Midget, why didn't you put me in your fanfic? Nya.

Midget: If I did, I'll have to put in all the other charas and that would be too difficult for me… But, you can still be in the intro and outtro?

Yoru: Sounds good, nya!~ And Ikuto? Have you been treating this young lady, nicely?

Ikuto: OF COURSE!

Midget: You are such a liar! For that you've got to do the disclaimer!

Ikuto: NO.

Yoru: Ikuto…I'll give Midget permission to make you disappear!

Ikuto: My own chara! Going against me! Fine! Midget doesn't own Shugo Chara…

Yoru: Okay, now I won't disown you.

Ikuto: What? You were born because of ME!

Midget: You guys can continue this later…. Let's just get this started!

Ikuto's POV

Okay. So how am I suppose to concentrate on what the teacher is saying when… I have this freakin' bra on and it is bloody uncomfortable.

Great. Now everyone is staring at me because I keep on pulling it up and releasing it, making that whipping sound. I can see Amu giving me that death glare of hers. But I have to say it looks weird when it's on my face… It makes it look like my body needs to go to the toilet or something… Anyway, it's not my fault that I have to wear this bra. It's not like she has much of a chest anyway.

Amu raised her (my) hand up and asked whether she could go to the toilet. She got an approval, but the weird thing was that she stood up and dragged me out of the classroom. This caused a few 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' to escape from our class mate's mouths. Great now she's making me look like a freak that drags girls out to the toilets during class. You know being in my body and all… But I'm surprised that the teacher didn't yell at us.

"Okay, What. The. Hell. Was. That.?" , she said. Like I was a toddler or something..

"What the hell was what?" I mean seriously? What was she talking about?

"You're not suppose to play with my bra that YOU'RE wearing DURING CLASS! Now, I'm gonna be known as 'The freak that plays with her bra during class'!"

"Me? How is this MY fault? That piece of material is UNCOMFORTABLE! Why do I even have to WEAR it? It's not like you have much of a chest anyway!"

She let out a growl, w-wait… a growl?, and pushed me against the wall. Just then… I spotted Tadagay walking towards us, with an angered look on his face. (Yeah… That's right. I call him 'Tadagay'. Got a problem with that?)

"Ikuto. Tsukiyomi! Let go off Hinamori-san!", he screamed in that squeaky voice he always used.

Amu's POV

"But Tadase, I'm A-", I couldn't continue my sentence because Ikuto silenced me by covering his hand over my mouth.

"Amu! Why are you touching Tsukiyomi like that?"

URGH! This is so weird. For some weird reason I felt like tearing Tadagay, OOPS I mean Tadase's, face up! Was this how Ikuto felt whenever Tadagay, I mean Tadase, was around? I also had some weird urge to keep calling him Tadagay.

"Oh? Don't worry. I'll touch you as well. In a way, you WOULDN'T like!", Ikuto growled.. But it sounded weird with my voice and all. He then raised my fist (That he was possessing now) and slammed it down right in the middle of Tadagay's face. (Urgh! I seriously can't be bothered correcting Tadagay anymore…) That'll probably leave a broken nose.

Ikuto's POV

I blew on my knuckles. (Amu's)

Well… that was easy. I stared down to examine my work of art.

"Hinamori-san! Why'd you do that? I'm UGLY now! I have a broken nose", he started whining.

"I think you actually look better now." I scoffed. The sight was simply U-G-L-Y. I thought his face was bad but his face plus a crooked nose and blood… Now THAT'S ugly.

But, there was something that I found was weird… Why didn't I FEEL something around Tadagay? (I don't mean in a sick way, you perv) Like, I felt something when I was around my body that Amu's possessing… Well.. her body felt something. Was this how she always felt around me?

Was I making her feel this way?

Amu's POV

I didn't go down and help Tadagay. I couldn't. It was like Ikuto's body wouldn't let me. It wasn't in his nature to help someone he loathed, like Tadagay huh?

Ikuto suddenly grabbed my hand. I felt something like an electric shock run through me. Was this how he felt everytime I held his hand? Did I make him feel this way?

I got pulled out of my thoughts when Ikuto stood on his (my) tippy toes and whispered : "Let's get out of here."

I let him drag me back to class.

When we entered, everyone and I mean EVERYONE was gossiping about us. As in Ikuto and I.

Apparently, news got out that I punched him and totally beat him up. But It's not fair! I didn't do it! Ikuto did. Screw this, why the hell did we have to swap bodies? I sound like such a bad ass now. And It's all Ikuto's fault.

Ikuto's POV

Everyone's spreading rumours again… I mean, seriously? All I did was punch his nose! No big deal. So what if it's broken? That guy should just toughen up! I mean, I'm in a GIRL'S body. And I can STILL KICK his butt. That is how awesome I am. PSH… Come to think of it. I'm in a girl's body and he's still not taller than me, he's the SAME HEIGHT! How can Amu like a guy like him? He probably couldn't even save her if something bad was to ever happen to her. In fact, I've been the one that has been saving her, all this time. And she doesn't even have a feeling for me. Instead, she likes Tadagay. Why am I even thinking this? We're JUST FRIENDS.

Amu's POV

YES! Finally! After school! I guess I can't hang out with Yaya and Rima at the mall, since I'm now a guy and everything… Well, this sucks.

I got pulled out of my thoughts as Ikuto grabbed my hand and started walking. This caused a few Ikuto fangirls to point and gasp at him. So, this was how it felt like to be Ikuto.

He walked in the direction of his house… well, now it was kinda mine since I'm him.

"Ikuto"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about this?"

"About what?"

"ABOUT THIS!", I wacked him across the face, GOSH! HE'S SO ANNOYING!

He lifted his head up and I saw the mark I left on his (my) face. Great. I couldn't hurt him without hurting my body.

A soft 'ouch' left his (my) lips. I instantly felt guilty. What if he wasn't faking it? I'm such a jerk.

I tapped him on the should an meekly asked: "Are you okay?".

He gave me his famous smirk. Wow, I didn't know that my mouth could form such a smirk.

He WAS faking it? I raised my hand to whack him, but he gripped my (his) wrist. I felt another electric shock rush through my body. Was I really making him feel this way, every little time I touched him? Did he have feelings for me?

"Let's just go home.", was all he said after some time.

I just simply nodded my head and let him lead the way.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up tomorrow, so you can change your body.", He said before turning around to exit his house.

"Uh, W-where are you going"

"Your house of course. Your parents are going to be mad if I don't go."

"Oh." Why am I feeling so disappointed? It's not like I care. I'm not gonna miss him… right? I'm perfectly fine! "Umm, Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

"I trust you."

"To do what?"

"I trust you. So… Y-you can c-change by yourself."

"But, what if I start doing pervy things?"

"You won't do that. I know you."

OMIGOSH. Is… is he… BLUSHING? So, is that how I look like when I blush?

Ikuto's POV

I can feel my face heat up! I'm blushing! Well… technically, Amu's body is blushing… but still! Why does she have to blush so damn much?

"Uhh… I'm- I'm gonna go. You better lock all the doors and stuff. I'll pick you up tomorrow." I better get out of here! She CANNOT see me blush!

"Okay, I will." Was all I got out of her.

"Okay, Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." I felt like kissing her. But if I kiss her on the lips. She'll get angry, guess I'll just have to settle for the cheek.

I walked up to her and placed my(her) hands on either side of her face before pulling it down to my(her) eye level.

I leaned in gently and placed a kiss on her (my) cheek. I then stepped back to look at the result I got. And guess what? I got a BLUSH. OH, beat that. Wait. My body BLUSHED! Is it even capable of doing that? My body would actually blush with a kiss from Amu's lips?

Amu's POV

For some reason. I couldn't get myself to yell at him. But, I slowly felt a blush creep onto my(his) face.

He gave me a smirk and said goodnight before walking out the door.

Oh. Well. Better go to sleep!

Wait hold on! No.. I can't be right!

I walked up to a calendar sitting on his desk and checked the date. OH CRAP!

Tomorrow's… tomorrow's… MY PERIOD!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Midget: I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update! I was REALLY BUSY!

Ikuto: Liar..

Midget: Shut the HELL UP! *Punches Ikuto*

Ikuto: OW!

Midget: Hmm…Where's your cat reflexes?

Ikuto: Who knows..?

Midget: So anyway, I realise that I've kinda offended a few Tadase fans, I would like to say sorry, but I REALLY couldn't help myself… *Points at Ikuto* HE forced me to do it!

Ikuto: What me? LIAR!

Midget: It's his FAULT! Nothing to do with me! So if there is a Tadagay scene, it's HIS fault NOT mine!

Ikuto: *sigh* It's not my fault…

Midget: Ikuto, apologize!

Ikuto: Hai, Hai… I'm sorry.

Midget: Good! Now all of those people who reviewed, it really helps me write! It makes me work harder! So keep spamming that button!

I would like to thank all of these people who reviewed such as:

reader, xMewxMewx3, Littlewish123, xiajem18, Sora Kiryuu, efff-knOws, Veronica101, Essy-Chan, Meh, N00BINATOR, 4nimeLov3r, Me. Who else, addimison2, Suigintou, DreamsAreEssentialxD, Xiajem.

THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!~

Now Let's get this party started!~

Ikuto's POV

*Yawn* Well… that was a good sleep. Just that, why do I feel something wet in between my (Amu's) legs and on the bed sheet?

Oh. God. Don't tell me I wet the bed. Or should I say, Amu wet the bed. Did her body have like a bladder problem or something like that?

Well… better clean up the mess before someone opens the door. Or that would be awkward…

I sat up, on the bed and peered down at the lower half of the body I was possessing at the moment. And all I saw was…BLOOD!

What. The. Hell. AMU!

Amu's POV

-RING-RING-

I suppose that's Ikuto. I think he's REALLY PISSED! Well… atleast now he'll know how hard being a girl is! HAH!

I reached out for his phone and flipped it open. Get ready for the screaming to begin.

"Yes?" I coolly said into the phone. Why the hell should I yell? He's the one with the period.

"Don't you 'Yes?' me! I'm freakin' bleedin' here! What the hell is this?" calm, much?

"It's called a 'Period', dumbass. And don't you start yelling at me. Oh, wait. You're gonna start PMS-sing, I totally forgot!", Sure everything I'm saying now is pissing him off but it's not my fault.

"But, I'm a FREAKIN' GUY!"

"So what? You're in MY body now. I'm sure a guy like you can handle a little blood." He should so be able to handle it.

"A little? It's like a fountain!" Exaggerating much? Wait, he checked… down there?

"You looked down my pants?" What did that pervert think he was doing?

"You said so yesterday that I could change by myself!" Oh right… I did say that.

"You shouldn't be so stressed! Just wear a pad. Wait, you do know how to wear one don't you?"

"Uh… No. I may be a pervert in your eyes but you have to know that I'm not actually a pervert. So, no. I do not know how to wear one.", Or right he was only a pervert in my eyes.

"Fine… I'll come over."

Ikuto's POV

What the hell was she going on about? Me knowing how to use a pad? I'm not THAT perverted.

Amu appeared up on the railing. Heh. My cat-like reflexes have really helped her with climbing.

"Okay, wait in the bathroom and try not to leak everywhere." Amu barked. Wow, harsh much? I didn't even get a 'Hi, perv' or a simple 'Yo'.

I did as she ordered. After some time she came in with a pad and a pair of undies.

"I would've thought you'd use your common sense with this type of thing but, I guess I was wrong." Common sense? I'm a guy for god's sake! I don't have a girl's common sense. I was going to point this out to her but I didn't want to piss her off when she was going to help me.

"It's pretty easy. You just peel off the sticky items and stick them onto the panties. The fat side facing the bum side. Get it?"

I wasn't really listening to what she had to say. All I could feel was my(her) heart beating really fast and my(her) cheeks felt hot. I looked into the mirror and I was right, It was red.

Was this how she always felt when I was around her? Did, she feel something for me? (I didn't mean it in a sick way, all you pervs out there)

I was going to respond to her but before I could. The door opened and a women was standing by the door frame. That women was… Amu's mother.

All she could see now was probably just her daughter bleeding in the bathroom while a man standing next to her was holding a pad and a pair of panties. Of course she wouldn't freak out!

Who am I kidding? We are so dead.

Midget: OHOHOHO! We got a bit of action there! What will happen? To find out what happens please review! I'm hoping for at least 25 reviews! Thank you! It's not too much to ask for right?

Ikuto: Shit her mother caught us?

Amu: I'm gonna be so grounded!

Midget: Another thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so!

Yoru: Please R&R!

Midget: Yoru! *hugs Yoru* Now start spamming that button peoples!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Midget:I'm SO SORRY that I haven't been posting lately! I've been kind of busy.

Ikuto: Slacker..

Midget: And also Ikuto. You are no longer my favourite anime guy.

Ikuto: W-WHAT! There is no guy BETTER than me!

Midget: Well.. Guess what? There is! But I'm keeping him a secret! Anyway, I was wondering if you readers could visit my blog at: Beat That View (Just google it! But you'll probably have to google: Beat That View Blogspot. The link is in my profile!) . ? Yes, it's my blog and if you enjoy my writing. Then please visit my blog and leave a comment or anything. Maybe even follow my blog.

Amu: So you don't like Ikuto anymore?

Midget: Ohmigosh. After all I have just said.. this is the only thing you were paying attention to? Well. YES! I like a new anime guy! Ikuto is still okay but he is nothing compared to my anime guy. Sorry Ikuto fans... Hey think of it this way! One less girl to fight over Ikuto with!

Ikuto: So you're just going to abandon me?

Midget: Okay. What the hell are you going on about? I don't even care anymore let's just start the chapter!

Yoru: Nya!~~ Midget does NOT own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto's POV

Okay, so now what? Sure her mother is staring at us during a VERY awkward situation, but hopefully I'll be able to get us out of this. Hey, I'm Ikuto. THE Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The Ikuto that can get out of ANY situation! Whatever it is big or small, I can get out of it. Okay, here I go!

"Okasan, this isn't what you think it is!", I said, trying to sound desperate.

"Okay, then what is this?" She snapped. But before I could answer she added. "And that man standing next to you. He's the pervert that wanted to get into our house yesterday!" She replied.

Does everyone think that I'm a pervert? I'm not THAT much of a pervert! And that was Amu trying to get in yesterday! It wasn't my fault, yet I'm the one taking the blame! What the hell is this?

"This is Ikuto." I said, pointing towards my body. "He's my friend.. from school..?"

Amu's mum's eyes suddenly lit up and she clapped both of he hands together. "Oh. Honey. Why didn't you say so earlier? I see you've grown up. But next time, be sure to let me know next time! Have fun kids!" And with that, she walked, briskly out of the doorway before shutting the door behind her.

"Well, that was easier to deal with than expected." I said, stunned.

"My mum's like that... always wanting me to find a boyfriend.. Well, anyway continuing!" Amu helped me clean up the bed sheets and everything before she headed back to my house to get ready for school.

Amu's POV

-Back at Ikuto's House-

URGH! What is with that guy? He dirties up my room and just when I'm about to help him. Okasan come barging in and yelling. Luckily, he said that I'm (he's) a friend from school, or I would have been kicked out of the house! Wait. He thinks that he's my friend? Oh he has got to be kidding himself! He is nothing to me but a stupid, moronic, pervert!

Or is he REALLY a friend? Or even worse.. more than a friend?

Ah! How can I be thinking about this at a time like this? I'm almost late for school!

I quickly threw on the rest of my (his) clothes on and rushed down the stairs. I pulled a piece of toast from the toaster and popped it into my mouth. Before running out of the house. I stopped right there. Because in front of me was Ikuto (In my body), smirking.

"Why are you here? Now we're BOTH going to be LATE for school!" I quickly grabbed his (my) hand and ran as fast as I could to school.

When we reached school. The bell had already rung and everyone was filing into class.

"Why did we have to run? My pad might be out of place now!" Ikuto whined.

"Excuse me but, you were the one that wanted to wait for me in front of your house! And you'll be fine! The pad will stay in place." I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry.." Did he just say 'I'm Sorry' ? Why is he suddenly acting so kind? Why am I even thinking about this? Of course he's sorry! It was his fault anyway!

I shook my(his) head and said: "Let's just get to class." I seized his (my) hand and power walked to our classroom.

Ikuto's POV

My heart..it's beating REALLY fast! (Well... It's not really MY heart it's AMU's.) But does her heart always beat like this in this sort of situation? Why? I shook my (her) head and just looked straight ahead at our classroom.

Amu pushed the door open and quickly bowed forcing me to bow with her.

"I'm so sorry for being late! It won't happen again!" She yelled out.

"It's unusual for both of you kids to be late..But just don't do it again! Now get to your seats!" The teacher sternly said.

We weaved ourselves through the whole bunch of tables to get to our seats. And I could hear people whispering stuff like: "Are they dating?" or "They're holding hands so they must be dating!" or "Why is Ikuto holding that skank's hand?"

I'm guessing Amu heard it because ,instantly, she dropped my hand and stormed off to my seat ALONE.

If I wasn't in Amu's body. I would be slamming the girls' ,who said that, faces. But if I slammed them while I'm in Amu's body... she'll surely get pissed off at me.

I sat down at Amu's desk and rested my head on my propped up hand. And pretended to listen to the boring teacher's speech.

Amu's POV

Skank? I-I'm a skank? Why the hell am I a SKANK? I'm not a skank! Why the hell am I being called a SKANK! I'M NOT A SKANK I'M NOT A SKANK I'M NOT A SKANK!

"I'M NOT A SKANK!"

Everyone's eyes turned to me. Even Ikuto's. Even the teacher's!

(Situation at hand here: Amu's hands are slammed down on the desk. She is currently standing up and her chair is pushed back.)

Please DO NOT tell me I just YELLED that out for EVERYONE to hear.

"AHAHAHA!" I turned my head to the direction the laughter was coming from. Oh, why am I not surprised? It's that damned Ikuto laughing! This is SERIOUS! And he is LAUGHING!

He stood up and took a few steps to my desk. He grabbed my wrist and walked, swiftly, over to the teacher's desk. "May we be excused?" . He asked.

"O-Of course!" The teacher stuttered. Oh, seriously? Even the teacher doesn't have control over Ikuto!

Ikuto led me out of the classroom and down the hallway. He pushed me against the wall and asked: "What were you thinking, yelling out like that?" I looked down at my(his) shoes, to try to avoid his(my) eye contact.

"Amu." He said softly, laying a gentle hand on my(his) cheek.

(A/N: Okay, it's Midget here. And this situation is KIND OF awkward since...Ikuto is currently in Amu's body. And Amu is FAIRLY SHORTER than Ikuto. So Ikuto is ACTUALLY standing on his(Amu's) tippy-toes. To be able to caress Amu's(his) cheek. YUP, PRETTY AWKWARD..Anyway, back to the action-ish..)

I shuddered at the touch. So this is how he reacts everytime I touch him...hmmm.. W-Why does he react like this? I-I'm obviously just thinking too much about it! That's right! I'm thinking too much!

"Amu..?" Said Ikuto, pulling me out of my thoughts. "What were you thinking?"

"...Am I a skank..?" I slowly whispered.

Ikuto removed his(my) hand from my face. "BWAH- HAHAHAHA! ... THAT was what you were thinking? You were actually listening to those girls?"

"Am I a skank? I'm a skank aren't I? I don't know how I am.. but I am! The girls said so themselves!" I covered my face and I could feel fresh tears rolling onto my(his) cheeks.

"Don't listen to those BITCHES!" Ikuto yelled. He seized my(his) hands and pulled them away from my (his)tear-stained face.

"But they called me a skank! I'm a SKANK! I'm a bloody FRIGGIN' SKANK!" I couldn't stop my(his) tears! I couldn't control my anger and sadness.

"Well, if it works like that, then they're bitches! Why? Because I said they're BITCHES!"

"AHAHAHA!"

Ikuto's (my face)angry expression turned to a surprised one instantly.

"Y-Your ...laughing.." Ikuto said.

"I-It's because funny hearing you yell with my voice! You make my voice sound like a guy's when you're angry! And you make my face look funny too!"

"Y-You're.." I couldn't hear what he was saying..

"HUH?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"You're amazing how you can scream and yell and then suddenly start laughing out of no where!"

I stared at him (my body). And I could feel a blush crawling onto my face. It's amazing how he can make me blush even when I'm in his body.

I shook my(his) head, trying to get rid of the blush he created.

"L-Let's…", I whispered.

"Huh?" Ikuto said moving his(my) head closer to mine (his).

"L-LET'S GO BACK TO CLASS!" I shook my (his) head and grabbed his (my) hand and quickly walked back to our class room.

~After School~

Ikuto's POV

A skank? She actually took it to heart…

"Hey, Ikuto!"

I looked up and saw Amu (in my body) waving at me. She walked over to me.

"Yo." I said.

"I just realised something!"

"What did you realise?" Well.. at least she's not sad anymore.

"YOU'RE A SKANK!" Okay, now what the hell is she talking about?

"And how am I a skank?" I said, with a playful smirk on my (her) face.

"Well.. Since you're in MY body now.. and the girls were talking about YOU today, not me. So they ACTUALLY called you a SKANK!" How did this girl manage to have this kind of idea in her head? Well.. it's actually my head but she's using it at the moment!

"So.. I'm a SKANK?"

"YUP! So that means I'm not a SKANK! You're the SKANK!" Whatever.. I'll just let her call me a skank. I'm glad that she's finally happy again.

"Okay, I'm a skank. So let's go home."

Amu's POV

He ACTUALLY agreed that he's a skank! I was just joking! But he actually agreed! Wait…is he just PLAYING along? It some how makes me pissed off! But.. he's actually playing along with me. It some how makes me kind of happy and warm inside as well… So… He's actually this kind as well..

I could feel a blush on my face.

"EH? Amu, are you thinking PERVERTED thoughts AGAIN?"

I take that back! He's an idiotic perverted cat! ARGH!

Midget: I'm so sorry everyone that it took so long to publish this chapter! Please forgive me!

Ikuto: Do not forgive her!

Amu: *slaps Ikuto* Oh shut up.

Midget: Ahem.. Umm.. so anyway..

Yoru: Please REVIEW!

Midget: So please REVIEW! And also check out my blog! The link is in my profile!


	6. Chapter 6

Midget: HERE IS CHAPTER 6! ~^O^~ I'm sorry it took so long! Also, please follow my blog: beatthatview. blogspot .com Just remove the spaces and enter it into your web browser.

Ikuto: Finally! Chapter 6. Where it gets good!

Amu: Can we just get this over with?

Yoru: YUP YUP! Midget doesn't own Shugo Chara!~ NYA!~

LET'S GET THIS STARTED!~

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<p>

_'Urgh..it's morning again and I'm still in Amu's body..'_ I got up of Amu's pink bed and streatched. 'Now, I better go and brush my (Amu's) teeth.'-

"AMU! A boy is here to see you!" _'A boy? Is Amu here to see me?'_ I quickly ran down the staircase and stopped when I saw who it was.

_'Chehh..It's only the Kiddy King.'_ "What do you want..KIDDY KING?"

"A-Amu? Kiddy King? Amu, I think you should stop hanging out with the black cat of misfortune... I've been watching you for the last couple of days and you keep hanging out with him."

_'What The Hell? He's been watching us?'_

"And Amu you're starting to talk like him too. I think you should stop hanging out with him." Tadagay continued.

_'Okay, now I'm angry.'_ "Okay, first of all, TADAGAY, you've been watching me for the last couple of days? Stalker much? I could sue you for that! And I can hang out with whoever I like! (You're not one of those people by the way.)"

"T-Tadagay...? S-STALKER..? Amu! Why are you acting this way? Why aren't you calling me Tadase~ anymore? I'm the one you love! Remember? You confessed to me! In front of EVERYBODY!" Tadase exclaimed.

_'Okay, so I know I don't really have the right to be dissing Tadase in Amu's body. Because, Amu might actually 'like' I don't feel anything from Amu's body, when I'm around Tadagay.. No heart thumping, no blushing, no...nothing. Nothing at all! But when I'm around my own body, Amu's body reacts. Her heart starts thumping uncontrollably, her face instantly goes red.'_

"Well, I don't know what I was thinking back then. And if I ever did..then..those feelings..they...they..they DISAPPEARED!" 'Uh..it pissed me off that Amu ever had feelings for that gay lord.'

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

_'I thought that maybe I should check up on Ikuto, since I didn't have anything to do..'_ I walked towards my house._ 'Huh? It seems that there's someone already there. Wait... is that..? TADAGAY? I mean Tadase. Ugh. Ikuto and his nicknames.. I suddenly feel irritated. This must be Ikuto's feelings.'_ I quickly ducked and hid behind my mailbox, slowly peering out and trying to hear what they're talking about.

Suddenly, the door opened and my mama was standing at the door frame. I could see Tadagay and Ikuto (In my Body.) turn around to look at her.

"My, My." She started saying. "Since you, young people, have been out here talking for so long, why don't both of you come in and have breakfast and you can continue your little chat inside."

Ikuto started talking, and I had to strain my (Ikuto's) ears to hear. (Luckily, he had cat like ears.) "Okasan, that's not necessary. Tadagay was just about to leav-" But before Ikuto could finish what ever he was going to say, Tadagay cut him off.

"Well, Hinamori-san. I would love to! Yes, Amu-chan. Why don't we continue our chat inside, while we enjoy breakfast."

_'ARGH! What's with that Tadagay! He's acting like this is his house! This is MY house! Oh god. Ikuto's anger is starting to come out. Must calm down.'_

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<p>

_'No! Why is he coming in? Get OUT! I don't want to have to pretend to be nice to him in front of Amu's mum!'_

"Oh? Amu isn't that your boyfriend from the other day?" I turned back to Amu's mum. _'What was she talking about? Amu's BOYFRIEND?'_ my (Amu's) eyes quickly followed where my mum was pointing her finger.

_'AMU?'_ She was crouching behind the mailbox.

"AMU?" I yelled out, at the same time Tadagay yelled out: "IKUTO?"

Tadagay and Amu's mum instantly looked at me."AMU?" They both yelled at me, questionally. ( A/N:That's not a word but.. I wanted to use it.)

"Umm.." I started. I put my (Amu's) hand behind my head and scratched. (You know that awkward pose..?) "I guess I always wanted to yell my name out in broad day light?"

"Oh.." Amu's mum and Tadagay said, together._ 'Pheww.. they sure are easy to fool.'_

"Umm. Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I turned to face Amu's direction again.

Amu (In my Body.) stood up quickly. "Umm.. I was out for.. umm.. a morning walk! That's it! A morning walk!" She then started turning away, back to the direction she probably came from. "Well.. since I've finished my morning walk.. I'm going to go back.. umm.. home."

"Wait!" Amu's mum called. "Why don't you come in and enjoy breakfast with us?"

"That black cat doesn't need to eat. And he definitely doesn't have the right to come into my innocent Amu-chan's hou-" Tadagay started to say, but I quickly cut him off.

"NONSENSE! My beloved Ikuto has a BIGGER right than you, coming into my house!" I ran over to where Amu (In my body) was standing and grabbed her (my) arm before dragging her back to my (her) house.

When we all went into the house Amu leaned down next to my (her) ear, making sure no one could hear,and whispered (Half screamed. Whisper.. kind of way..): "B-BELOVED?"

"Just to get Tadagay on his nerves." I whispered back. Add a smirk to that.

Amu's mum sat us all down. "Now you guys continue your little chat while I get the food." She said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hmmph.. since the Black cat of Misfortune is here, in person, I'll just speak my mind to him." Tadagay said.

"Ikuto! I want you to stop dragging Amu-chan everywhere with you! She's not a toy! And I know you've been brain washing her! Telling her to call me those horrid nicknames you always make up."

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

_'What is he talking about?'_

"Ikuto hasn't been brain washing me you idiotic gaylord! I've just been calling you names that you should have been born with!" Ikuto yelled out.

"Amu! You don't have to defend him! I know he's threatening you secretly!" Tadagay said.

"I wish that Ikuto was that awesome!" Ikuto yelled back.

"AMU-CHAN! Why do you always side with him? When I'm the one you love!"

"Like hell that you're the one I love!"

"But I am! You said so yourself!"

"Yeah. But you so STUPIDLY rejected me! And what I said was a joke. Only a gaylord like you would keep bringing it up AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

" But Amu-cha-" Tadagay said but got cut off.

" ENOUGH! You want to know who I truly love?"

"I know it's m-" Tadagay got cut off again.

"WRONG! It's-" While saying that, Ikuto (In my body) turned back to the couch, pulled me up and with one hand behind my (his) head..-

* * *

><p>Midget: AHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! I always wanted to say that.<p>

Ikuto: DAMN YOU!

Yoru: A cliffhanger nya? WHY nya?

Amu: Thank god that he hasn't done what he was about to do... I love ya Midget.

Ikuto: Midget why'd you stop me when it was getting good?

Midget: Now.. I want at least 75 reviews before I publish chapter 7! And I'm sorry that this took so long! I was kinda busy.

Anyway, RATE AND REVIEW.. if you want chapter 7 that is..

Once again, please follow and comment on my blog: beatthatview. blogspot .com

Just remove the spaces and enter it into your web browser.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Midget: I'm SUPER SUPER sorry that I haven't been updating for -who knows how -many months? My life has been really hectic and I've been getting used to my life in High School and everything. If you guys want to know I'm doing pretty well in High School and I've made lots of new friends! More guys than girls though.. I have more things to talk about with guys.

Ikuto: Yeah yeah, the readers aren't here to find out what's happening with your life! They're here to read your fanfic!

Amu: Ikuto has a point.

Midget: Fine! Also, once again, I'm sorry! Yoru! Disclaimer please!

Yoru: Hai! Nya! Midget does not own Shugo Chara! NYA!~

* * *

><p>Ikuto's P.O.V<p>

I wrapped my arm around her (MY) waist and pulled her up. **[A/N: Yeah…it's a bit awkward because Ikuto's currently a girl. But yeah…I know I'm pointing out the obvious here]**

I quickly pulled her down a bit so that her (my) head was around the same level as mine (her's). I then, swiftly, placed my (her) hand behind her (my) head before pulling it, gently, towards me so that our lips met.

After that, I quickly shut her my (her) eyes so that I wouldn't see her (my) eyes staring back, wide open.

When I felt Amu (In my body) step on my foot, I knew it was time to break the kiss and let the girl breathe. I also needed to catch my breath and take time to view the reaction of my unwanted guest.

"AMU? I knew it! THAT DAMN CAT HAS BRAIN WASHED YOU!" Tadagay stood up and yelled at me. I then looked over at Amu's mum that just popped her head into the room to see why there was such a big ruckus.

A smile appeared on her face as she quickly ran up and caught me in a bear hug. "Amu! You've finally decided to get a boyfriend! I'm so happy! Daddy's gonna be so pissed! AHA! Finally the day has come!" She quickly ran back into the Kitchen.

_Well at least she wasn't angry._ I then turned to look at Amu. (In my body)

Amu's P.O.V

Ikuto turned to look at me just when I let myself fall back onto the couch behind me.

"Amu" Ikuto quickly ran and knelt right in front of me, seizing my clasped hands.

"Amu, are you okay?" _The way he asked me that was so cool but at the same time showed his concern for me. Damn, how does he do that even in my body?_

" I-KU-TO!" I purposely yelled his name pronouncing every little syllable. His (my) face turned from concerned to shock. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FIRST KISS!"

"BLACK CAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL AMU, IKUTO?"

" Because I am AMU you GAYLORD!" _God he was getting on my nerves. Why is he even in my house anyway? Now I know how Ikuto feels._

**[A/N: I'm sorry Tadase fans! Please don't kill me!]**

"Like I would believe such… such… nonsense!" Tadagay yelled.

"Fine! Then get out!" Ikuto declared, while shoving him out the doorway and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Ikuto's P.O.V<p>

_*YAWN* Another day huh?_

I could only remember little bits and pieces of what happened yesterday.

I quickly folded back the blankets and jumped off the bed.

_Wait… hold on. Why is my room blue? Why I am so tall of a sudden?_

_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PINK ROOM? I mean, Amu's pink room._

I felt around my body,_ where's the bra?_

_A mirror! I need a mirror! I pushed the bathroom door aside gaining entrance to my mirror. Blue. My hair was blue! I'm a man! I'm back!_

_That means Amu's a woman now! Ahemm…girl._

_We swapped back! But how?_

_Amu! I need to call Amu first! Where did Amu put my damn phone?_

Amu's P.O.V

*RING* *RING*

_What did that perverted cat want? It's so early!_

_Where's the phone? I remember putting in my pillow case last night! ARGH! Damn.. It's on the table. Now I have to get out of bed. I swear I'm going to slaughter that damn parasite._

**[A/N: As you can see… she's not a morning person. Kinda like me.]**

"What is it?" I grumbled into the device. _(Once I finally stumbled to it.)_

"How long does it take for you to press the green call button?" Hmm… why did Ikuto's voice sound so manly now? "And who puts their phones inside of their pillow case? Do you know how long it took me to find the phone? I had to use the house phone to call my own mobile!"

"It's so early…WHY ARE YOU YELLING ME? I SHOULD BE THE ONE YELLING AT YOU!"

"Heh… from the sound of your voice you must have changed back too." What was he talking about? Change? Change back into what?

"You're not making sense. Change back into what?"

"Change back into a girl! Your voice is girly again!"

"Now that you mention it…it does sound girlier. A girl? You mean…I'm back into my own body…?"

"No shit Sherlock. It took you THAT long?"

"I'M A GIRL AGAIN! I'M ME AGAIN! I DON'T SMELL LIKE COLOGNE ANYMORE!"

"I was wondering when you would start screaming… And you love my sexy cologne smell."

"And you sound like your perverted self again and I need a mirror!"

* * *

><p>Ikuto's P.O.V<p>

_After Amu accepted the fact that we did indeed swap back, we decided to meet up and discuss theories of how we swapped back._

"Well, I think it's because we said something…maybe? Like a magic word that makes us swap bodies. It's either that or god's playing a trick on us." Amu sighed.

"There are no such things as magic words." I corrected her.

"And people said there's no such thing as people swapping bodies and look what happened!" Amu protested. _She's so cute when she does that._

"Maybe if we retrace our steps like back to the day before we swapped bodies."

" Okay, that's easy. I was getting ready for bed, until you came into my room through my balcony door."

"Then I teased you and kissed you." I finished off, chuckling at the memory.

"Damn perverted cat…"

"Okay, how about what happened yesterday?"

"Umm.. my mum invited me (in your body) into my house for breakfast. And Tadagay was there too. He pissed me off, now I know why you hated him for all those years."

"I never thought you would ever agree with me. So anyway, we all got into an argument and then I kissed you again."

"I still haven't yelled at you enou-"

"Wait! That's it! We swap bodies when we kiss!" I cut her off.

"Don't be silly people don't swap bodies when they kiss."

"People don't swap bodies' full stop."

"But what if it's not the kiss? We can't confirm that it's the kiss!"

"Yes we can." I said_ I had an idea._

"How?" _She looks so cute when she's curious!_

"Like this." I then leaned over that table and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"ARGH! How many kisses are you going to steal from me?"

"As many as I can. I'm not letting any other guy steal any of your precious kisses." I smirked. _Huh. I could finally smirk using my own face again!_

_And guess what? I earned a blush._

* * *

><p>Amu's P.O.V<p>

*YAWN* It feels so good to sleep in my body.

I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom mirror. _Blue._

"DAMN YOU IKUTO! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"

* * *

><p>Midget: And this is officially the last chapter of my fanfic. I think the readers that have actually stuck with me through the whole thing. And I want reviews! I'm actually going to upload an alternate ending after this. But for now I'm going to mark this fanfic complete.<p>

Ikuto: HAH! I got to kiss Amu 3 times! Beat that Tadagay!

Tadagay: Don't worry.. I'm gonna have it good in the alternate ending after this.

Ikuto: The Alternate ending is not official. I got to kiss her in the actual chapters!

Amu: I feel used Midget. Why did you do this to me?

Midget: Oh whatever, you enjoyed it.

Ikuto: TRUE.

Amu: I GIVE UP!

Yoru: Remember to R&R! PLEASE? For every review, Midget gives me a dried anchovy! They're very yummy nya!

Midget: Review and you'll get to read the alternate ending sooner! THANK YOU! Also, I know all my other chapters before this had spelling mistakes and such. I'm aware of it. I'll fix it when I'm bored.. maybe.


End file.
